


untitled project no. 2

by em_the_gem



Series: untitled malec drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, soft touches and soft mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: early mornings are precious





	untitled project no. 2

The sun was juts beginning to rise, and outside the pale sky spoke of day full of cold sunlight and crisp air. The fist rays kissed his skin as he drew the curtains from the windows to let in the intrusive sunlight. 

Frost covered tops of bushes, tops of leaves on the apple tree and tops of the wooden garden furniture they had yet to put away for the season. The cold surfaces glittered as the sun hit the microscopic crystals making it look like actual gemstones in the early morning. 

As fall had come this early it had been awhile since he’d seen the sun, and so he stood in the window letting the sun kiss his sleep heated skin and letting it lull him into a daze.

Cold, gentle fingers dragged him out of that daze, but it was a welcoming feeling.   
Cold, gentle fingers traced his shoulder blades, down his spine and came to rest on his hips. Warm, gentle lips followed cold, gentle fingers on his shoulder, on his neck, on his jaw.

Warm, gentle lips left shivers and sighs in their passing as they drew shaky breaths from his mouth.  
Warm, gentle lips felt soft and frail as if they were afraid to break something on their way.  
Warm, gentle lips found their rest on his shoulder again, a cold nose nuzzling soft skin on his neck as he turned his head to meet deep, gentle hazels.

Deep, gentle hazels met his deep, gentle ambers as sunlight warmed them both.  
Deep, gentle hazels spoke of yet another day they got to spend together in the embrace of each other.  
Deep, gentle hazels spoke of yet another day full of love and friendship, love and work, love and loving each other.

Deep, gentle hazels spoke of yet another day knowing they’d get to wake up to this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
